<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone to the Dogs by Lucifia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095895">Gone to the Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia'>Lucifia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gone to the Dogs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gone to the dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Gen, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Coercion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful alternate universe where Anthros reign supreme and the celebrities of our world take their place as entertainers of a different nature. The story follows Alice, a young orphan girl who hits jackpot with her adoption to a powerful werewolf. Scifi and Fun! - A light hearted ridiculously sexual romp through imagination!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gone to the Dogs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Orphanage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~The year was 2010, but not like anything known in this dimension.  This was the Anthro dimension, the alternate reality where instead of humans keeping animals as pets, Anthropomorphic creatures kept humans as pets. The planet of earth was run by many varieties of walking talking wolves, horses, bears, lions, sharks, and other such species.  Without human avarice causing divide and conflict, the animal species managed to build up civilization much faster.  Thus in 2010, technology had advanced a good 200 years ahead of time.  As well, certain aspects of society were changed. Sex was no-longer taboo.  Inter-species relations were common among the Anthos, though rare between humans and Anthos.  There were no world wars, and all military spending was diverted either to space exploration, or engineering endeavors.</p><p>Humans were relegated to mere objects...or pets subject to abuse and neglect.  But there were several upstanding Anthro citizens who saw greater potential in humans, specifically as entertainment: Singers, actors, dancers, and in this case...  pornstars.  Malcolm, or Big Husky Malcolm was one such individual.  He was the CEO, owner, founder, and manager of Valentine Inc.  A global erotic company designed around providing the best experience on every level for his customers.  Recently he had begun looking into humans a source of erotic pleasure.  Others opposed him, stating that the hairless small humans would be useful for nothing except mild distraction...or perhaps even food.</p><p>However, Malcolm had a vision where Humans took their protected rightful place as breeding pets, sluts, and entertainers.  To this end, he began setting up orphanages for humans, while secretly selecting the most intelligent, most beautiful, and most erotically inclined girls to be taken to his ranch, where he would educate them, coach them, and fuck them into being the best sluts, whores, and animal-cumdumps they could be.  Each of these girls he calls his `daughters', but eventually he did wish to select the best of them to be adopted as his actual daughter...to give him a successful inbred line to continue his success.  `Gone to the dogs' chronicles the journey of Alice, the orphan who was lucky enough to be chosen as his potential true daughter.~~~</p><p>"Stand up straight and get in line! No shoving and be quiet!" snapped the elderly cheetah Headmistress at the orphanage. All 300 of the orphanage's young girls were lined up in the auditorium, as the sharp-eyed feline prowled the front. "You all know what today is... you've been preparing for it for a while! Today is when our glorious leader Malcolm (And that's Master or Daddy, to any of you if he speaks to you!) has come to inspect you all. Quiet back there!" she whirled on the girls, singling out the young blonde who was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "He's going to select the best of you... the prettiest, the most obedient, and the luckiest....and leave the rest of your sorry lot to me." She said, baring her teeth.</p><p>Alice's mind wandered, as it always did at these assemblies. Blah blah blah blah...for the good of the country, and for the headmistress's sanity, and pleasure future...yeah, yeah, yeah. Alice had been to four of these already. Each time, a representative from Valentine Inc had come and make a selection. And each time, the Headmistress had stuffed Alice at the very back of the congregation. Ever since she was young, her training had begun. Training in the usual subjects like numeracy, language, art, and other such subjects. Malcolm's orphanages were so well funded, the education was on par with some of the better private schools for actual Anthro students. But the orphanages had a single important difference: Fridays.</p><p>Also known as Fuck-Fridays, the entire day was dedicated to being taught the carnal arts. Cock-sucking, cum-play, anal sex, dildo use, striptease dancing, dirty talking, double penetration...every possible kink or fetish was available as a subject to be taught. Special instructors were brought in on those days to `educate' the girls in every fiendishly wanton way. Alice absolutely loved Fridays...a chance to show off her inner slut. She didn't need to be coerced into it or explained the `value' of having a sexy set of skills. She just loved sex, loved fucking...and especially loved the huge Anthro cocks that plowed her every hole. "You know he's looking for the most obedient, submissive, beautiful girls from among you. So, keep you traps shut! That goes double for you, Alice!" snapped the headmistress. Alice rolled her eyes, when she wasn't looking. A large limo pulled up at the nondescript orphanage, sandwiched between two large high-rises in the city center. From out of the back stepped two burly security guards, a bull and a bear. A moment later, an even larger creature emerged and stamped his way towards the door. Malcolm was an enormous wolf, easily more than seven feet tall. He dwarfed his security guards, and his muscles rippled with every movement. While his security guards wore full tuxedos and sunglasses, the grand Master had gone casual, wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt, and nothing for his lower half.</p><p>The headmistress straightened out her dress in anticipation. "Everyone rise! Eyes forward, talk only when you're spoken to!" she growled at them all before plastering a smile on her face as the doors open and the Master ducked into the doorway with his security. "All attention, the Master is present!" she called out, as she hurried forward to curtsy repeatedly before him. "Master Malcolm! What a pleasant surprise! We did not expect you to attend yourself! Normally we are honored to have a representative from Valentine Inc. do the selection!"</p><p>Malcolm smiled easily at the flustered Headmistress, he had that effect on females of any species or age. "Yes, thank you for having me, I see you have everyone assembled?" he said as he entered the auditorium, drawing a gasp of admiration at his size, "Jesus...what a fucking big cock!" muttered Alice. Unfortunately, her exclamation came just after the collective gasp, and it was heard loud and clear across the auditorium. The head mistress fixed her with a death-glare, though Malcolm chuckled good-naturedly, "Seems like at least once of your girls is eager to make my acquaintance."</p><p>He then proceeded to walk up and down the lines of girls, talking to some, reaching out to gently heft a tit, or pat an ass. It was as if he was produce shopping and he was testing the melons for firmness. Obediently, each girl would smile at him and nod, only saying a few words if he asked them a question. The process always bored him. Yes, these girls were beautiful, and would make lovely fuckpets, but honestly, he was interested in finding a potential ‘daughter’. A real daughter with intelligence, spunk, and some personality. These cookie-cutter teens were great for his business of promoting humans as lovely pets and playthings, but sometimes a pet was just not enough.</p><p>"Hey, it’s not my fault I like his big cock! Ow! Ow! Lemme go!" Alice's voice drifted over the heads of the other girls to Malcolm and he turned to gaze. The headmistress had Alice by the ear and was tugging her along the rows to the door at the far side of the room. "That's enough from you, young lady! Every time we have an assembly, you always speak out of turn. It doesn't matter that you topped the performance scores on Fridays. If you can't learn to be seen and not heard, you'll never be selected! You'll just be a side-chick for some waitressing job!"</p><p>In a flash Malcolm was standing in the way, his huge muscular bulk blocking the headmistress. Gently, he reached out and patted Alice's head. "What have we here? An outspoken orphan?" he said with a smile, "It's been a while, since an orphan had such spirit. What is your name, young lady?"</p><p>Alice rubbed her ear where the headmistress had pinched her. She pulled a face at the irritated headmistress before smiling sweetly up at the 7-foot giant werewolf in front of her. "I'm Alice!" she said beaming, before her eyes swept down to his huge cock. "That looks really big and tasty! Can I try it out?" Behind her, the headmistress face-palmed, "Oh...god...I'm sorry Master. She's very rebellious and bold. Hardly passive, and never obeys orders she doesn't agree with." She said apologetically, "Come now, Alice. You know the rules! No talking unless spoken to, call him Ma-"</p><p>Malcolm waved the headmistress silent. This young pretty blonde was quite something. Very cheeky, with that hint of sparkle in her eye. He reached down and patted his considerable length, "It's quite something isn't it, Alice? It's not even hard yet. You look quite young, have you completed your oral training?" he said, hefting his thick cock at her, which was about eye-level.</p><p>Alice nodded eagerly, "Oh yeah! Fuck-Friday training!" she exclaimed reaching forward to stroke her hands over the head of his cock. Malcolm shot the headmistress a warning glance to stay back. He wanted to see how this little girl carried herself. "Mmmmm, I love fuck-Fridays, especially with the Anthro cocks!" she cooed, giving him a few tugs and strokes. "I aced all the trials, oral, cunt, ass... I'm even getting my little titties around big thick nasty dicks like this one!" she pushed her arms together, puffing up her chest to show her maturing breasts.</p><p>Malcolm grinned and stood closer, letting Alice stroke his length up and down. His cock had raised up in attention, lengthening and thickening with every passing moment. "Ah, that's good Alice. I like girls who enjoy being fucksluts. In fact, I'm looking for just such a girl to be my daughter...not just a fucktoy and cumdump, but my actual adopted daughter to help me run my empire." He snapped his fingers at the headmistress, and she hurried away, returning with Alice's performance charts. Grabbing the charts, he wagged his cock in Alice's face, the heady aroma of thick doggy cock and precum filling the air. "Here Alice, why don't you see how much of my cock you can fit in your throat, slut!" he said good-naturedly, as he flicked through the reports.</p><p>He gasped in surprise as Alice lunged forward, her tiny cute mouth suddenly engulfing the tip of his spear-like cock. Her little hands worked the shaft, even moving down to massage his balls. Despite being so young, she was an expert, and soon precum was leaking out of his cock-slit and filling her throat with hypnotic juices. "Hmmm... not bad scores, all 90%+" he murmured with a smile, "My goodness... you have the orphanage's high-scores on penetration, breath holding, filthy talk, and `most cocks made to cum'!" he said with a grunt of admiration. "Why was I not made aware of this?" he asked, turning his head to the headmistress, while still bucking his hips slightly into Alice's slobbering mouth.</p><p>The headmistress opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to answer. Finally, she said "Alice is an outstanding performer...but she is not very obedient. She never pays attention in class to her teachers, only listening when she has a hole filled with a cock or dildo!" Alice grinned past her blowjob at the headmistress, nodding up at Malcolm. "I didn't think...I... didn’t expect you would be interested in such a girl, Master." She explained, as she unconsciously reached down and pulled up her dress to start fingering herself. The precum was having an aphrodisiac effect on everyone in the room. No girl could prevent herself from playing.... wishing it was her sucking on that massive organ.</p><p>Alice gagged and choked on the huge canine cock, as all around her, her friends looked on with envy. Of all the girls the Master could have sampled, he had chosen the 'oddball' Alice out from among the obedient girls. Sure, all of them were almost guaranteed sellers, but all of them had really wanted to be tested to be his daughter, if only to feel the massive thick doggy cock-rod on their skin and taste his intoxicating precum. Alice was oblivious to their lustful desires, much more focused on the huge dollops of precum being pumped into her young stomach.</p><p>Malcolm moaned out as he felt those soft, warm lips, that tiny, silken tongue and throat begin to expertly worship his growing cock. Thick, sticky globs of his musky, clear, slick precum spilled forth from the head of his dick and began to fill the blonde's throat up, making her swallow it down as it began to get her drunk from all the pheromones packed in to her, not to mention sending her in to heat. She could feel his meat rod throbbing between her luscious lips in time with the beating of his powerful heart as it grew longer and thicker. "Ooohhh, good girl Alice. Mmm, such a good girl. Now show me why I should adopt you." he moaned and panted out.</p><p>His tail wagged behind him as his hands moved down to grasp her tiny, cut-off shirt and pull it up over her breasts. He began to fondle, caress, and squeeze her perky, young tits as his dick reached its full size in her mouth. "Ohhh, take it all like a good daughter should, baby and I might just choose you.". In fact, Malcolm had already made up his mind. Alice had won him over from the start with her attitude, self-assurance, and sex appeal and after he finished breeding her in front of the other girls, he was taking her home.</p><p>As the shirt came away, her perky beautiful breasts popped free, wonderfully plump and perfectly proportioned, they would look stunning on any girl any sized. They were somehow the perfect handful in Malcolm's grip, not too big and floppy, but not too small and rubbery. Just the perfect soft bouncy handful in the wolf's huge palms with jutting sensitive nipples just begging to be licked and sucked. With his cock filling her mouth and throat, Alice couldn't speak, but her eyes told him everything he wanted to see and know. She batted her eyelashes at him, winking and gazing with wide-eyed adoration. Her expression and attitude flitted smoothly from innocent love to outright obscene lust for him. One moment she was an adoring daughter, then next she was the wanton teen whore just yearning to be spit-roasted on cock.</p><p>Malcolm moaned out deeply and thrust his hips forwards, burying all of that immense cock in the young teen's throat and bulging it out with his love-missile. He gasped out and pinched at her nipples, pulling them to hold his cock in her throat. She could feel her belly filling with more of his thick precum and it began to heighten her libido and senses, as well as fill her with an incredible lust. His musk was so full and powerful along with his taste that it fully revealed his virility and would tug on her female yearnings and desires, making her womb and pussy burn for his cock and seed, and to carry his children. After several seconds he released her nipples and rubbed over her breasts as he eased his dick back, letting her take over once more and leaving her with the head of his dick in her mouth. "Mmmm, you asked for this dick, Alice. Now show me your skills and why you wanted it." he growled out to her playfully.</p><p>In the corner, the headmistress had partially regained her composure. While still spread-legged with her fingers stirring up her sloppy cunt, the matron whispered urgently to Alice, "Remember your lessons!". Alice barely heard her over the overwhelming voice in her head urging her to skull-fuck herself on Malcolm's huge cock. But it wouldn't have mattered if she did. The lessons had taught the girls to extol their submissiveness and passiveness. She SHOULD have said "I want to be your obedient young human, and to obey your wishes for your comfort and pleasure." Naw, fuck that... Alice had much a more voracious appetite and hopefully it suited Malcolm perfectly. Up on her knees she popped his cockhead out from her mouth, letting a huge spurt of precum drool ooze down her chin and dribble onto her huge tits. Grinning she slapped his sensitive tip down in the valley of her breasts.</p><p>"Mmmmm...I want it so badly, Master!" she murmured as she spread her legs wider, forcing two fingers into her near virgin pussy and spreading her lips wide. "And I know you want me too! You want to see these cute little teen cunt lips stretched open around your huge fucking cock! I want to scream my fucking brains out bouncing up and down on your big fat fuckrod...anywhere you like. I'd love to be fucked anywhere you can imagine...’cause I'll love every second of being your precious little slut-princess!" The headmistress couldn't suppress a groan of combined exasperation and erotic arousal from Alice's improvised words. Tenuously, she looked at Malcolm for his response as Alice leaned back, rubbing Malcolm's cock slowly down between her tits...then over her taunt young tummy, and finally teasing it over her fresh bald pussy.</p><p>Malcolm listened with rapt attention as the young girl professed her adoration for his cock and her own urges. The husky's fur bristled a bit and his tail stiffened with some shock and arousal as his dick twitched and sent a thick shot of precum out across Alice's nubile, ivory-skinned tits. He stared down with admiration and adoration into the girl’s big beautiful blue eyes as he listened to her speak. Her every word making his pulse race faster. Without saying a word, it was clear from his reaction that he very much liked what Alice had said and the little display she was putting on.</p><p>"Mmm and you're gonna get it Alice. You're gonna get a pussy full of doggy dick that's gonna knock you up. But before that you've gotta earn it and show me how much cum you can chug from a dick. I wanna see you drunk on my cum before I fill you with your first babies my precious, little slut." he purred out. He hadn't said daughter; he wanted to tease her and all the other girls with that until the very end, but he still had plenty of other things he could call this perfect, teenage, breeding pet. Even if he only took Alice as his daughter, he still had every intention of making sure these girls ended up in a good home, even if it was his own and he just kept them as pets. "You've done well my pet." he panted out to the headmistress. "You'll be getting babies for your work too as a reward." he said with a lusty smile as he looked to her before his gaze shifted back down to Alice.</p><p>Alice grinned at the thought of drinking cum. The school had trained them well in sucking big fat animal cock, even going so far as to recognize each species by taste. Many hours of video lessons had been spent learning how to pleasure many cocks at once or pay particular attention to a single big fat dong. Drinking cum however was a new experience for all the girls, and while they had learned with simulation orgasming phalluses, nothing truly prepared them for what they were about to see.</p><p>Alice sat up again, eagerly jerking at Malcolm's thick shaft with the head pointed directly at her mouth. Her lithe tongue slithered out to tease the slit as she moaned and urged him on. "Mmm....oh you bet I can be a nasty cum drinker...though I have to admit...I love drooling it all over myself!" Kind of a lie...since she'd never done it before, but instinctively she knew she was going to enjoy parading around (at the appropriate times) with Malcolm's potent thick seed marking her as his fuck-bitch. "I want that fucking cum everywhere... all over my pretty pigtails... splattered across my cute little face, dripping from my tits, oozing from my freshly fucked little bubble butt and tight teen cunt!" she cooed. She jerked him faster and faster now, as she egged him on, "I want so much cum on me everyone could smell me a mile away...and they'd say "Look, it's that filthy teen cumrag whore daughter that loves huge doggy cock and drinking gallons of gooey delicious fucksauce!" she grinned eagerly, opening wide in anticipation of a flood of jizz.</p><p>Malcolm wanted to say something, he wanted to respond with some words that could be a match for what the teen had just said to him, if not out do her. But at the moment with the feel of one of her hands jacking him off, her tongue dancing across the head of his dick, the sight of her fingering her own pussy as she prostrated herself so fully before him and to his will left him speechless and utterly stunned. Only one thing filled Malcolm's mind now, the feeling of absolute arousal and pleasure. "Oh fuck! Here it comes Alice!" he whined out as his fur bristled and toes curled along with his tail. He pinched at her nipples and pulled on them hard, forcing the head of his dick into her mouth just a little as he cried out. "Fuck I'm cumming!".</p><p>Not even a split second later his dick began to flex and pulse, twitching almost violently as it throbbed in her grasp and in her mouth. With every throb of that enormous red rocket hot, thick, sticky, canine baby-batter began to erupt forth, filling Alice's mouth with stream after stream of the sticky jizz. There was so much it easily overflowed her mouth and sprayed up on to her face and out of her nose from the force before leaking down her chin and splattering loudly on to her tits. The smell of hot cum filled the air like incense as Malcolm utterly glazed and filled Alice like a doughnut while he moaned with pleasure and bucked gently against her hand while his body trembled.</p><p>Any other girl trained at the school would have done the 'right thing' by the book. They would have moaned and laid back, letting the streams of sticky intoxicating cum wash over them in a gesture of submission. But no, not Alice, she was 'greedy'. It just tasted so heavenly good...and so hellishly naughty at the same time. The first shot she managed to swallow whole, but her throat had barely reset before the next wave slammed into her throat, two jets of cum shot from her nose, as she swallowed gamely on, gathering what she could in her cheeks. Her eyes rolled up into her head with orgasmic bliss as she came a little, just from being blasted with cum. The steady drip of hot white doggy cum drenched her completely, and soon her already milky white skin was glazed even lighter by the torrent of cum that soaked her face, chest, and thighs. And it didn't end there... the blasts got stronger and stronger, and soon her pigtails were soaked completely with fuckjuices. </p><p>Her little fingers slipped in and out of her eager clenching cumming cunt, pushing a little cum inside her as she jerked him wildly. Flecks of cum shot off to land among the other girls who almost fought over who could lick it up. Alice was almost blowing bubbles into the cumbath as it splashed over her shoulders to stream down her back. As the flow finally slowed and abated, she locked her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue all over his thick hard cock-tip, teasing the oversensitive head as she sucked him completely clean.</p><p>As the other girls began to fight over his cum Malcom laughed a bit. "Ohh you're all such good girls. Hehe...yeah finger yourself with my spunk and knock yourselves up. Maybe if you're all as good as Alice I breed every last one of you." he panted out as he shut his eyes and tilted his head back. He utterly soaked in the blissful feel of Alice licking and stroking his dick as his orgasm came to an end, making him gasp and growl out playfully every so often. Those bright, ice-blue orbs looked down into the human's that mimicked his so perfectly. Were it not for the fact that she was human she could have been his daughter just from her lust, her beautiful eyes, her sex appeal, and her beauty. Her smile and loving gaze that she returned to him made his heart skip a beat and he actually blushed a bit before thrusting that dick firmly back against her hand and mouth with shaking hips, working it down her throat and coaxing a tiny jet of cum out just for her. "Ahhhaha... oh yes Alice, yes. Mmm now get on all fours like the perfect, proper breeding bitch you are and show me that teenage pussy so I can fuck it good. Point that ass towards your friends and teacher so they can all watch your cunt get wrecked and bred by your new Daddy's dick." he growled out as he gave in to his own carnal desire, his own pure need for this teenage human girl.</p><p>Alice stood and gave him a big broad smile, before letting the cum she had stored up in her mouth leak and ooze out from her lips over her chin in full view of everyone. She was playing with his cum like a good wanton slut should. The headmistress interjected as Alice turned around and wiggled her cute little butt at him. "But Master, did you not want to take her in public somewhere? Demonstrate how lustful and valuable humans can be?"</p><p>It seemed like the headmistress easily forgave Alice for being an oddball, realizing that she was indeed the perfect incest fuckpuppy for Malcolm. It was a hard decision of course. Alice had already assumed the doggy-style position, her back arched eagerly, with two fingers spreading her dripping wet cunt lips open to reveal her glistening virgin hole. Her puckered asshole was equally delicious and inviting. But the head mistress had a point...would Malcolm prefer to have his ultimate pleasure in public?</p><p>Malcolm growled a bit at the hard decision he was faced with. He then immediately reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out a finely crafted, pink-leather leash with diamond studs. Attached to it was a golden collar with a nameless name tag on it that read "Daddy's Girl" one side. Pink diamonds and blue sapphires encrusted along the collar like studs would and each was flawlessly cut. Malcolm reached out and fixed the collar around Alice's neck, letting the cool silk on the inside of it touch her flesh for the first time as the clasp fastened with a soft *click*.</p><p>"Mmmm... that sounds perfect. Since none of you other girls have an owner, yet you must stay here. Don't worry I'll come back to visit and Alice will help make sure all of you find the perfect husbands and masters for you." he said with a smile as he looked down the line of girls. He then looked to the headmistress. "Take care of my girls. I'll be back in a few days. Select a handful for me to keep as breeding bimbos for my ranch and when I return, you'll get the breeding you deserve." he murmured to her lovingly before nuzzling the headmistress and kissing her. He then gave a tug on Alice's leash. "Come on sweetie, let’s go show you off to the world." he murmured out as he rubbed over her teenage pussy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PDD! Public Deflowering Declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To begin his grand campaign, Malcolm takes Lucy to one of the most popular tourist attractions and shows the world just how wonderful humans can be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very busy day in the city's center. Like every other city, the business sector gave way to the leisure sector and residential sector at a triple crossway with a huge round-about carrying traffic to each area. It was one of the most famous places in New York, where famous speakers, performance artists, and sometimes government dissidents came to have their pieces heard and publicized. Several huge large-screen billboards broadcast the circle 24/7 for everyone to see. Anyone who was anyone had been on the screens at least once in their lives, and everyone was free to stand in the elevated circle and proclaim their points to the public. No police or authority could remove them until the 30-minute time limit was up, and very rarely did anyone get removed even after that limit. It was a perfect place to have Alice get impaled on Malcolm's huge cunt-stretcher cock.</p><p>Malcolm smiled as his daughter, having signed off on the papers on the car ride over to make sure it was all legal before e-mailing them to the courthouse to have them filed… he loved the internet. Now with everything legal he intended to announce this to the world in the best way possible, by breeding his daughter in public for all the world to see. He had prepared Alice appropriately, and she looked absolutely stunning. On the surface, she wore an elegant dress of silver and blue, with matching earrings and bracelets. Her clothing would have made even a well-dressed youngling quite envious of her. It would be so delicious to get fucked in such an innocent outfit!</p><p>His eyes slowly ran over the stunning teenager and he sighed happily, feeling a huge swelling of pride for Alice almost like he was seeing her off to prom for the first time. This was the first big step in his plan and would be the next big step in both their lives. As the limo pulled up to a stop beside the roundabout the driver got out and moved to open the door. Malcolm got out first and then helped Alice from the car before smiling down at her. "Ready, baby?" he murmured before kissing her cheek. Many people were already staring in awe of the canine, but the sight of the gorgeous human and him kissing her and being so affectionate only added show value. Already the two were on the big screens for all to see and Malcolm's heart was racing a little bit. He took hold of Alice's leash and began to lead her towards the center of the round-about before moving up on to a raised platform. The canine was dressed in a fine black suit pin-striped with streaks that matched Alice's dress. His tie also matched the outfit and the cut accentuated his broad shoulders while hugging his ass and groin nicely; though soon enough the outfits wouldn't matter.</p><p>Malcom’s deep booming voice immediately caught everyone’s attention. "Hello everyone. You all know who I am. My name is Malcolm J. Valentine and I'd like to introduce you all to the most important person in my entire life. This is Alice Valentine, my newly adopted daughter, my prized breeding bitch, and the heir to my company. Isn't she just beautiful? Look at her milky flesh, her smooth skin, her rolling curves, these wide hips perfect for fucking and breeding. And she just loves animal dick. She loves getting fucked by her daddy. Don'cha sweetie?" he growled out.</p><p>As he spoke Malcolm began to run his hands over Alice's body, groping at her tits and ass through her skirt while grinding the bulge of his pants up against her ass, teasing her. The cameras zoomed in and the microphones carried his voice across Times Square and both of them could be clearly seen on the massive screens. These feeds went live to the local news stations who eagerly began to catch on the story, dispatching people to get down there and cover it more people began to stop and stare at the father and daughter.</p><p>Alice smiled broadly at the various feeds, but mainly up at Malcolm, whom she had instantly fallen in love with. He was so perfect! Big broad muscles, smart, kind, thoughtful, and with a cock that could rip any other girl apart. The roundabout had a raised platform upon which they were standing as it slowly revolved for all to see. The obscenity was almost palpable in so many ways. To dress a human in such finery was unheard of. That a mere human could look so stunning was unfathomable. That a human could be the daughter of the powerful and influential Malcolm J Valentine was impossible, and that he was openly molesting and groping her as she cooed and responded was unthinkable. Yet here it was, all for the eyes to see.</p><p>The microphones picked up Alice's sweet innocent voice, a complete contrast to how her body writhed in his hands. "Absolutely Daddy, Nice young human daughters like me always know how to please their Daddies the best! It's what we learned at our school. How to suck...fuck...and drink cum from every hot nasty animal cock rammed into our filthy fuckholes." She said as if she was speaking about different books she had read. The casualness of her voice jarred erotically with the filth that spewed from her lips. Some of the passing animals had to stop and do a double take.</p><p>In the surrounding bars, many of the dining animals spat out their drinks in surprise. "It's what humans are perfect for: the most wonderful relationship. If animals treated humans kindly and with respect then us humans would happily be your fuckpets...your cumdumps...and your breeding sows! After all, only a young teen human has the tight cunt that so many animals desire!" she said with a beaming smile that melted the hearts and hardened the cocks of those watching.</p><p>Malcolm felt his own heart melting and Alice would clearly feel her Dad's dick throbbing against her bubbled ass through her dress as it unsheathed and began to harden rapidly. Precum began to stain the front of his pants and the back of her dress as he ground against her, allowing his hands to slide up over her stomach and to her breasts before he grasped them both firmly and began to knead at them through the thin, elegant fabric. Her every word made his smile widen and earned even more pride from the husky as he listened to the stunning, young blonde speak proudly. Still he knew they only had thirty minutes before the police or someone else possibly showed up, so he began to get the show under way.</p><p>"Ohh that's right. I haven't got to fuck your pretty, teenage pussy with my big, nasty doggy dick yet. Why don't you let your daddy fix that so we can make you good and pregnant, and everybody can see exactly what we're both talking about." he practically growled out to her as he shivered a bit and thrust his cock against her ass. "Quench those animal desires of your Daddy's." he said with a smile as one hand pulled one of her breasts in to the open, and the other moved beneath the slit in her skirt to begin rubbing at her tight, uncovered sex. “Show them the true meaning of being Daddy’s loli whore.” The cameras caught it all and many news stations were beginning to interrupt their broadcasts for the shocking news report. Cars were also beginning to stop as the drivers gawked, causing a few minor accidents and making people get out to see what was causing the commotion, only adding to the crowd and their growing shock and arousal.</p><p>  Mmmmm loli...such a nasty delicious word. A word Alice loved and was intimately familiar with. Loli-lover...someone who loved jamming their huge adult-sized cocks into the tight little holes of a nubile young adorable teen. Well Alice was the perfect loli dream. She loved big fat huge adult cocks of all kinds. She loved watching them on the educational videos at the school. She loved masturbating herself to sleep watching loli-gangbangs of children even younger than her. And she definitely loved having one such huge Daddy cock rammed down her throat. Now in front of everyone she was about to get her virgin cunt stretched open by her adopted father's thick red rocket! She was almost delirious with pleasure!</p><p>  Coughing to clear her throat, she nodded emphatically and reached up to her neckline. "Of course, Daddy!" she proclaimed, "Allow me to demonstrate the perfect personality a human should have. During the day we should be polite, and elegant, and oh so pure..." she said, indicating her regal dress and gleaming collar. "But at a moment's notice..." she undid the clasp to the dress and let it fall to the ground. A rush of gasps greeted the sight of her hidden outfit "...at a moment's notice, we should be ready to whore ourselves out to everyone and anyone!" </p><p>She was wearing the most scandalous outfit imaginable...even for a normal adult slut. Under her dress she wore a gleaming corset, matching the studded gems on her collar. The doggy-tag marked "Daddy's Girl" was also engraved with Alice "Dogslut" Valentine. The outfit boosted her already impressive chest, revealing her nipples and helpfully holding them afloat proudly on her chest. Her crotch was panty-less, with sheer stockings that benefited a young whore ready to spread her legs wide on demand. She truly had turned from pristine angelic human girl to devilishly slutty cuntmeat. "Mmmm...I'm so ready for your huge nasty fat cock Master Daddy!" she purred up at him as she bent over on the platform, leaning on the small box they had brought with them..."Fuck me up!....tear my cunt apart!...show everyone how Animals should REALLY treat their beloved human fuckpets!"</p><p>Malcolm growled deeply with arousal as he watched the beautiful dress fall aside and reveal the slutty outfit beneath. He was just as surprised at the outfit as everyone else and it was obvious from the sight tearing sounds that came from the groin of his pants. As Alice bent over and arched her back to fully present her bubbled, heart shaped ass and puffy, glistening sex, the zipper in his pants gave way along the stitching as did the button. That massive, throbbing, musky, veiny dog dick flopped in to the open and slapped over Alice's ass as his button skipped off the windshield of a car. Hot precum rolled down the crack of her ass and over her pussy as her father let out a deep, lusty, rumbling growl of arousal.</p><p>He slipped his jacket off and his shirt, leaving only the bright-blue tie on as his pants fell to the ground around his ankles, leaving him completely nude. He ran his hands up along Alice's sides and then under her, grasping her bountiful tits and squeezing them firmly as that pointed tip drew back along her ass crack and then came to nestle up to her cunt.</p><p>"Ohhh fuuck! I love my daughter!" he cried out as several people nearby came in their panties or pants. The hefty weight of his huge cock slapping onto her ass was enough to elicit an audible sweet groan from Alice, which only escalated as he aligned his huge cock for the first ever thrust into her untouched velvety tunnel. Hot precum coated her pussy and dripped down to the ground below as thousands watched with baited breath. Then that massive, bulbous, pointed tip began to press into her… stretching her honeypot wide and filling her with a thick shot of precum. Her belly began to bulge, and Malcolm let out a moan of pure pleasure a he stuffed his huge cock forwards in to her nubile teen twat; slowly filling her up. Her g-spot was soon ground against and flattened out as his dick pulsed inside her, making precum fill her sex and run down her thighs.</p><p>As he pressed in, her knees went week, a series of rippling orgasms rocking her body as he quickly filled her cunt up full of cockmeat, the precum lubricating her already slick walls with intoxicating juices. She took a huge breath and uncrossed her eyes just as his cock touched her cervix...he was all the way in and completely stuffed her.</p><p>Or so she thought, until he reared back and SLAMMED his cock into her again, his firm grip on her breasts kept her from flying off the podium as his spear impaled her cervix, stretching it wide and allowing his cock deep into her womb. His howl of delight and declaration of love was matched with the sudden bulge in Alice's tummy, something all the cameras focused on...his huge cock outline showing on her abdomen as he thrust into her. Her hands lifted off the box for a moment as Malcolm's thrusting twitching cock lifted her bodily upright, displaying her full front...the stuffed womb full of cock, her beautiful bountiful tits...and that drooling ahgaeo expression of a young teen slut getting fucked silly.</p><p>"Fuuuckk! DADDIEEEEE!!!" She screamed, before her cunt exploded in orgasm yet again. Jets and gushes of human squirt splattered the platform in front of all the animals, many of who unconsciously stroked their own hard dicks or cunts through their clothing. Through the haze of her pleasure, Alice could almost see the animals' thoughts in their eyes... "God she's a nasty little whore...I want one!" "Geezus...I didn't know they made sluts that young… wonder what her cunt feels like..." "I bet, if we get the rest of the family together, we could fill all her nasty little fuckholes...!" Such thoughts mad Alice twitch and writhe on Malcolm, her thrashing only serving to stroke and massage his huge wolf prick inside her womb. Reaching up above her head, she lightly stroked his chest fur and face..."D...Daddy...fuck me unconscious!"</p><p>Malcolm growled out deeply and leaned forwards to begin to lick, kiss, and nip along Alice's neck. Malcolm held himself deep inside Alice as she painted his cock, legs, balls, and the platform below with her squirt. Hot precum filled that eager little womb as Malcolm openly claimed her and he started to slowly grind his hips against hers, working that knot to her clit and labia as his cock head circled inside her womb, sliding over the back wall of her pussy and exciting her Fallopian tubes, stimulating them to release eggs that he could fertilize.</p><p>The shaft worked inside her velvety sex, gliding over her g-spot and against the walls of her pussy. "Ruurrrr... oh I'm gonna-" was all Malcolm said before he drew his hips back and then rammed them forwards. He immediately built in to a smooth, hard, fast, rhythmic pace that set his dick drilling deep into her over and over again as her cunt and clit were punched repeatedly by that huge knot, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her brain. Wet squelches and slurps filled the air as Malcolm began to fuck his daughter right there before thousands of people, utterly claiming her in every way possible as the camera's got a good view of her stuffed quim.</p><p>"Ohh fuck I love young cunt! Especially my baby girl’s!" he growled out deeply and loudly for all to hear as he plowed that dick forwards into Alice's cunt like a machine, fucking her stupid for all to see as he bottomed out inside her with each and every thrust. Every hard thrust threw Alice into the air, lifting her almost off Malcolm's cock entirely. For a brief second, the audience and cameras could see his huge shining shaft before gravity brought the young teen whore back down onto his thick fuckrod with a wet lewd slapping sound. Every descent was accompanied by a huge gush of cunt juices as Alice came every single time from each thrust.</p><p>She desperately tried to keep a level head, which was impossible while being fucked by a Canine Sex God. "Ugh!...Fuck...I...Love...Doggy...COCK!" she screamed, for all to hear. Many of the animals had risked taking out their cocks and having a wank right there in public. No one would care about their cocks being out...it was the stunning bombshell that had everyone's attention. "I....I....Love...My Daddy's...Ugh!... Thick... Nasty... Fuckstick!..ahhhhahhhhh!!.....and...being his....filthy...cocksleave...and cumdoll!" she proclaimed proudly, her tits jiggling and bouncing in the open air. Quietly, the limo driver had brought out a sign with the number to Malcolm's office for the animals to call in regarding getting a sexy human for their own. Before their performance would be done, there would be a huge que of cunt-hungry animals just dying to get their hands on a silky little fuckslut like Alice.</p><p>Proper camera crews had arrived now, and a few brave reporters were standing just outside the podium trying to get an interview...as if they could capture the spotlight. All they could do was watch in awe as several feet of masculine wolf-cock near-raped the young squealing moaning human girl's cunt. It looked like rape for how big he was compared to how small she was and how energetically they fucked!</p><p>Malcolm gave in fully to his lust for his daughter as he felt her hot, wet pussy milking over h throbbing, aching cock. The sounds of their lewd, passionate sex filled the air more as it grew sloppier, making a thick, creamy white foam begin to form around her pussy and along his dick as he drove it in and out of her, whipping their mingling juices together. "Ohhh I'm gonna fucking wreck this pussy! Ahhh... ohh fuck yes! I'm screwing this cunt every day! All day if I fucking can!... mmmmm.... fuck yes... We're gonna make so many babies Alice. Ohh just you and me... fucking like bunnies... making all the pups we can. I'll be screwing this pussy when you're...mmmnnngh.... pushing out my pups!" he cried out.</p><p>As he spoke he squeezed at Alice's tits, firmly working them and making her soft, silken, ivory flesh bulge from between his fingers as his dick pummeled her pussy. "Ohh fucking get wrecked... aahhh! Get pregnant!" he cried out. With that Malcolm drove his hips forwards, slamming every last inch inside Alice's cunt as a wet *schlorp* filled the air as his knot was forced inside. that huge, bulbous piece of dog dick flared and swelled inside her, pressing hard on her clit-and g-spot as it tied father and daughter together.</p><p>Hot, thick, sticky, fertile cum began to spray for from his cock like a fire-hose, a constant stream pouring in to her as he drooled down her back and let out a guttural moan before biting down on the scruff of her neck, but not hard enough to draw blood. He held her there, the scent of cum and musk filling the air as he let loose a torrent of sticky, fertile dog jizz in to her pussy, assaulting her eggs with trillions of marauding sperm that overwhelmed her eggs and penetrated them before piercing in deep and starting several new lives inside her womb. As she was filled with her dog daddy's jizz and pleasure she also felt the growing, maternal warmth of motherhood swell inside her as her body let her know she was pregnant, very pregnant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm finally takes Alice home, and the first thing he must do is her house-warming. IE, fuck her wildly in the bathroom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm smiled happily as the wheels of his mustang squealed and smoked as he rounded the corner while the engine screamed. He cast a quick glance over to his newly adopted daughter to see if she was enjoying herself as well as they made their way up the winding hillside road towards his Hollywood mansion, their Hollywood mansion actually. That thought made him smile a bit more as he shifted gears and flew down the road. After Alice's debut they had stuck around to speak to some of the press that was there. Malcolm even held an impromptu press conference where he told everyone about the human girls he had up for adoption. He let Valentine Inc.'s newest spokes girl, his daughter Alice, tell everyone about her new role. After they had gone to the airport for a relatively short flight in his private jet and then got into his Mustang.</p><p>For Alice, the drive itself was a revelation. She took to the adrenaline rush like a duck to water, enjoying every hairpin turn, sudden swerve, and full-blown acceleration of the powerful car. She spent much of the trip squealing with her head out the window whooping and giggling. If she hadn't been held back by her seatbelt, she would have been up and down and front and back and on top of the luxury vehicle. She finally settled down when they entered the wrought iron gates into the large mansion grounds.</p><p>It was a towering 3-story mansion built on to a cliff side that overlooked Hollywood below. Large glass windows ran the length of each floor and part of the art-deco style house hung out over the driveway. He pulled the car to a stop and got out before helping his daughter from the car, giving her ass a firm squeeze as she stepped forth. “Welcome home, sweetie." he said before kissing her and then moving to open the door for her, revealing the huge luxurious foyer and living room to the preteen slut.</p><p>It was a huge change of place for Alice. The old school was built of wood and stone with an almost Victorian air of age and discipline. This new mansion was sparkling new and clean with huge ornaments and decorated walls. It was a marvel of engineering and architecture, and this was only the foyer. The living room was large and luxurious with huge bay windows that looked out on to a patio with a pool and hot tub. A large flat screen TV hung on a wall over a fireplace opposite several couches and seating chairs, not to mention a large glass topped coffee table. The walls were decorated with various medals, awards, and movie posters from Malcolm's pornos.</p><p>Kicking off her heels, she skipped into the living room gasping and glowing with wonder. "Wooooww... is this where you live!? It's super amazing!" Malcolm smiled "No... This is where WE live. Just one of our houses though. I've also got a ranch, a few condos, and even a private island." he murmured out to Alice as he watched her bound into the house and begin to look about. "I'm really glad you like it. I hoped you would." he murmured. </p><p>Not too far away as a fully stocked bar with a mirrored top. A pile of cocaine sat out on top of it, along with several silver straws. There was also a Cum-Shake machine right behind the bar with a hook-up for Cockolada Cum Soda, meaning it would be so easy to make Bimbo-Ice Cream Floats. A wooden box sat on the bar filled with small baggies of brightly colored pills, or glass vials with an invisible gas inside, most likely poppers and ecstasy from the looks. Rows of joints and blunts were also set out in the box, along with a small glass pipe and a large bag of weed. Alice was pulled from her musing as her father began to speak once more. "I also have a room set up for you upstairs that's right next to mine, and it connects to your own playroom." he said with a grin as he moved towards Alice. "But right now, I want to welcome my daughter home the right way." He growled out as he pulled Alice to him before taking the busty, slutty young preteen into a deep kiss, rolling his tongue against hers as he ground his bulging groin to her belly and groped at her bubbled ass.</p><p>Alice moaned soulfully into the kiss, loving Malcolm's overpowering presence around her. Her cunt instantly became wet. She had grown up in a school that specialized in sex and debauchery, but it never prepared her for just how dominating Malcolm was. Automatically she wrapped one arm around his neck to keep her close to him, while her other hand moved to stroke and fondle the rapidly growing tent in his groin. She was curious about all the other paraphernalia around the room and about those other houses and places he talked about. But it was all his...and so was she. Yes, he had officially adopted her, but that wouldn't stop little Alice from being the nastiest piece of paid jailbait for the Wolf's huge canine cock.</p><p>Alice was falling awfully hard for him and the way he fucked her. She'd do anything to make him crave her the same way. She was still wearing the same gold and blue dress she had on at Time's square, having quickly cleaned it off, but it looked like the dress was going to be needing another wash soon as the dampness of her pussy seeped through the dress, signaling her complete readiness to be fucked unconscious! "Mmm Do you have a special 'Welcome Home' party? Who’s invited...me, you, your cock, and my cunt?" she said crassly, realizing that such filthy talk turned him on (and her on too!).</p><p>Malcolm let out a throat growl into the kiss as he felt his human daughter's hand slip so lovingly about his neck and pull her down to him a bit more. As the kiss broke he kept his eyes closed for a moment, nuzzling to her gently as he breathed in her scent and let his hands roll up over her ass and back before they finally found the straps to her dress. "Mmm... hehe I do have a party planed for you. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess you already figured out whose cumming, huh?" he said with a laugh.</p><p>"Now then, let’s cover a few rules. This is my baby's and you’re my baby. My beautiful, slutty baby girl." he growled out as his jeans filled more with his cock as it unsheathed, making the air grow heavy with the intoxicating scent of his musk. "I want you comfortable here, so you get to wear whatever you want, and act however you want, and do whatever you want as long as you are under my roof!” He slipped her straps off her shoulders to let the dress fall to the floor. He slapped her bubbled ass and ran his hand down to tease over her bald cunt before dipping a finger between her folds briefly and running it along her slit. With that the pulled his hand away and sucked the juices from his fingers before smiling and pulling from her. </p><p>He too was falling hard for the little preteen, but he still enjoyed seeing her act so slutty and listening to her talk dirty. "Now does my baby want a treat. Something that'll make you feel good. Or maybe a nice Cum-Shake or something?" he said as he moved to the bar and took a seat before lighting a large blunt and taking a deep hit. The smell of weed instantly filled the air as he exhaled and let out the billowing cloud of smoke before holding the blunt out to her an then pouring her a Cum-Shakes and setting two ecstasy pills down next to it as he picked up a popper. "Can't have a party if we don't get a little wild and cut loose." he said as he winked at her.</p><p>In the orphanage, they tried to teach blowjobs and hand jobs in the demure and submissive fashion with averted eyes and bowed head. Malcolm had just given her permission to be the biggest nastiest fuckslut ever! Now she could actually fuck and suck big fat cock all she day and be complimented for it! She would have loved seeing her matron’s face. Alice cocked her head curiously to one side as Malcolm broke the kiss to prepare a shake and a few pills. The smoke was heady and intoxicating and Alice breathed deeply, feeling it rush through her lungs and into her veins. Sitting herself down at the counter, she pulled the shake towards her. “What is this Daddy? A Cum-shake?” she took a sip, “Mmm! It tastes really creamy and delicious!” Actually, it tasted like sweet human cum, not quite as sweet as wolf cum, but it did have similarities. Reaching forward, she grabbed one of the two ecstasy pills. Inspecting it closely, before shrugging and necking it with a big gulp of cumshake.</p><p>Malcolm smiled and took the blunt from his daughter "Hey no bogarting." he said with a chuckle before taking another large hit. The pill went down easily with the Cum-Shake as the pot gave Alice a light, happy feeling and lightly increased her sensitivity and libido. "Mmhmm, one of my companies makes it. It's a big hit, along with a lot of other Bimbo-snacks the company makes. It's made with real cum and naturally made ice-cream and a few secret ingredients." he said with a wink.</p><p>As Alice down the Cum-Shake she felt a pleasant tingling sensation spread throughout her entire body, but it seemed to focus mostly around her ass, thighs, pussy, breasts, and lips. She could feel any cares or woes slip away as her inhibition began to plummet while her libido went on the rise, her body going in to overdrive from the female growth hormones, aphrodisiacs, and pheromones packed in to the cum-filled beverage. The taste was sweet and creamy, silky even, but it seemed to stick to the tongue and cheeks just like cum, making it fun to swish about in her mouth like she was snowballing cum. A few higher brain processes did become more difficult, like advanced math or recalling dates exactly, but the euphoric effects of the drink made her not care.</p><p>It was then that Alice would begin to notice that her tits and ass felt heavier, and her lips slightly swollen. Indeed, her ass, thighs, and breasts had all increased in size just a bit, making her tits nearly a half cup bigger, and her ass felt thicker along with her thighs. Her lips and pussy were also plumped a bit, but not obscenely so, making her lips look full and perfect, better than any plastic surgeon could have ever done, and her preteen cunt was now a full, puffy camel toe. "Mmm I think I just want to quiet day at home with my little girl. Some real quality Father-Daughter time where you can just suck Daddy's dick all day long until you’re cum-drunk. Maybe I could fuck in your ass and cunt until you can't walk, you know good, family time." he said with a chuckle as he reached out and began to toy with Alice's right nipple as he spread his legs a bit and stuck his bulging groin out towards her. He then ran his hand up over her chest and neck before he hooked his index finger into her collar and gently pulled her to him, so she was standing between his legs.</p><p>As he leaned in to kiss her the light crack of glass breaking could be heard and as his lips met hers a glass vial was placed under both their noses. He began to make out with the nubile, young girl as the invisible gas from the popper filled both their nostrils, making their libidos skyrocket along with their sensitivity to pleasure. Malcolm growled hungrily and deepened the kiss with Alice, sucking hard on her tongue and drooling in to her own mouth as the drug flooded their bodies and leaving her pressed to her Daddy's groin, leaving her full access to easily strip the paternal canine protector so she could get at her Daddy's huge dog dick.</p><p>Alice barely understood what was happening to her but loved every moment. Her nipples became more sensitive and harder, her breasts growing larger and fuller. Her pussy was changing too, to a tighter wetter, more erotic fuckhole. With a few more shakes, it would become the delicious sexy cunt of a born pornstar, but on a preteen body. Such a pedophile’s dream. Idly she licked her lips, letting a tiny dribble of milkshake out to coat her tongue, savoring the taste like a well-deserved facial after a blowjob. She didn’t hear the vial breaking over the sound of heady kissing and tongue wrestling.</p><p>Her body felt hot and needy...and the more she inhaled the gas, the more her brain became filled with a single filthy thought: Fuck Daddy. She moaned and reached out to tug at his fly, pulling at his trousers until his big thick cock sprang free to slap lightly against her breasts. The release of his pheromones coupled with the ecstasy and the popper made her go nuts. She let out a young squeal of urgent pleasure as she spread her legs wide and humped her hips forward, letting his balls rub all over her thighs and right up to her clit. She managed to grin and break the kiss for a moment, still acting the young innocent girl, "OH ok Daddy, we can have quiet day in... you know, some quality Daddy-Daughter time. All good daughters know they should have Daddy time every day. A couple hours where Daddy gets to have his sweet little fuckpigs for himself...all three holes for his personal use and desire!"</p><p>Malcolm smiled and growled out as he kissed his daughter before pulling away, letting his ice-blue eyes open to look over the slutty, eager, young fuckpet. It was still Alice. She hadn't changed that much. If anything, the drugs and Cum-Shake had only added to her and helped to bring out the true slut and bimbo hidden inside the preteen whore. In her eagerness and hunger for cum she had down all 40 ounces of the Cum-Shake rather quickly. Her tits and curves continued to enhance and plump a bit for a moment before finally stopping. The young girl was now sporting Full C cups, if not small D's, and her ass and thighs were thick and luscious while her lips looked lips pillows made wrapping around a cock. As his cock sprung free that heady musk filled the air, almost like gasoline fumes but with the distinct smell of dick and sex.</p><p>"It's especially important for preteen girls...we young girls love learning all about how to be grown-ups from Daddy." she cooed at him, now using both hands to slowly jack him off, skillfully stroking the shaft, but never touching the head...teasing him...making him want to just absolutely rapefuck his pretty little daughter's holes.</p><p>Sticky precum flung out across Alice's tits, slickening her ivory skin with the clear gunk as it began to roll down her bountiful, young bosom and over one nipple. His cock came to rest between her tits before she grasped it and began to stroke the long, thick, veiny, red shaft as it swelled and hardened, making it impossible for her to fit her hand around, so she'd have to use two. He began to gently hump forwards instinctively as he looked at her through half-lidded, drug addled, lust filled eyes. A smile curled over his lips, as drool dribbled down his chin and to his chiseled pecks and abs below.. "Oh, Daddy loves his new, preteen fuckpig. He's gonna love ramming his huge pedo dog dick balls deep inside your holes over and over until you’re burping cum! I'm gonna slam you in your sleep, in the shower, and every day all the time. You made your Daddy so proud earlier today, and now I'm gonna show you just how much I love having you as my perfect preteen breeding bimbo daughter." he growled out. </p><p>Alice giggled up at him as he purred over her, telling her everything he was going to do with her nasty slutty underaged sexy body. "Oh Daddy, that's so nasty! It's almost like you made me for sex, like you bought me just so you could hear me scream and cum my brains out riding your cock any day of the week!" she said in a pretend surprised voice. A voice that only became scandalously lewd with how she jacked his cock off in her tiny little hands.</p><p>Malcolm kissed Alice hard and nipped at her bottom lip a bit before scooping her up into his arms and cradling her against him. He carried her swiftly up the stairs to the top floor and down a luxuriously decorated hallway. At the end was a large walk-in bathroom with a long sink, dressing area, sauna, and more, but in the middle was a drop down, whirlpool bathtub. He sat Alice down on a bench before plugging the drain with the press of a button and slipping out of his shirt. Now fully nude, the muscular canine grasped Alice by the throat and kissed her, drooling into her mouth as the ecstasy began to hit.</p><p>Alice could only let out a groan of pleasure as he gripped her throat to kiss her, then irresistibly push her head down over his cock, slipping it inside her throat as easily as he would a condom. 'That's exactly what I am!' she thought in a dazed revelation... 'I'm Daddy's hot nasty fuckpig cocksleave to fit over his cock when he wants to cum and fuck me!' She choked slightly, gagging on the size, but unable to resist the huge rock-hard cock invading her stomach. She could feel huge dollops of precum churning in her tummy and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was filled up and she'd have to retch it out. Somehow...the thought of kneeling before her master and Daddy, puking up his precum all over her newly plumped tits was erotic and soooo wonderful!</p><p>Malcolm moaned and panted, growling lustfully as he fucked Alice's face and throat with wild abandon. Her drool and his precum began to slowly pool in the bottom of the tub, making the scent of his musk only build in the bathroom as the lewd sounds echoed off the tiled walls. Her mouth felt like a second pussy. The feel of his dick fucking her throat was utterly blissful. The potent anthro precum quickly began to intoxicate and addle the preteen's mind, getting her drunk and high at the same time, not to mention addicted to her father's cock and dick slop that continually poured form his cock. Malcolm plunged in deep and held Alice there, letting her gag around his dick as he gazed down into her eyes. "Oh, Daddy loves you!" he growled out with a grin as he rocked that knot against her lips before pulling back. "Now show Daddy how much you love him and face fuck yourself on my dick!" he growled as he ground that leaking tip over her beautiful face, getting precum in her eyes and matting her hair back against her scalp.</p><p>Under the effects of Malcolm's pheromones and the various drugs, Alice would have done anything Malcolm wanted. She would have happily fucked herself with the toilet plunger if he desired. Her vision swam dizzily, the edges tinged with a light pink haze broken only by his words that spoke loudly into her brain. "Face-fuck yourself on my dick!" Something obscene snapped inside Alice. Reaching up she put her hands under his thighs, gripping his ass to brace herself. Pulling off for a moment, she took a deep breath, "As you wish Father, your sweet obedient girl will always do what you say!" she mewed at him cutely before throwing herself at his cock. The room was filled with the sloppy sounds of the preteen slut slobbering on his cockhead and swallowing his thick shaft down her throat. Her head flew back and forth in a blur and her hair was all over the place. Thankfully one of Malcolm's big hands grabbed a handful of it, steading it and keeping it out of her face as she face-raped herself on his huge tool.</p><p>Alice abandoned all etiquette and neatness with her skull-fucking this time. Precum spurted out from around his cock with every thrust, it oozed from her nose and leaked all down her chin onto her chest. Sometimes she would throw herself fully at him, impaling her mouth right down to his musky pubic hair for 5, then 10 seconds, then 15 until she turned red. When she finally came up for air, she pulled his cock fully out, retching and heaving as she puked up precum and throat slime all over herself. She loved that feeling! The utterly filthy slutty feeling of puking up a stomach-load of precum over herself to show Malcolm how much she loved being his cocksocket.</p><p>Eagerly she slapped his cock against her tits while catching her breath before diving in once again. By this time the precum was pooling around her knees where she knelt, and she reached down to scoop up a big handful between her fingers before ramming her precum-soaked hand into her cunt, fingering herself wantonly in an exhibitionist style display. It was a good thing little Alice didn't need makeup, if she did wear any, it would have been streaming down her face from all the precum on it. She looked a total and utter mess soaked from head to toe with cock juice and throat slime. It was hard to realize this preteen jizz-mop was the same regal girl with the blue dress from Time Square.</p><p>Malcolm moaned and shivered with pleasure as he watched the stunning, young blonde face-fuck herself along his dick. As she puked all over her tits and body he growled lustfully and his dick twitched visibly, sending a spurt of precum right on to her face with an audible. "Splat". His breathing began to become shaky as the stench of dick and precum filled the air in the bathroom, making it utterly reek. He humped his hips forwards to greet her lips, working them in perfect time with the bobbing of her head and making her hit her gag reflex over and over as that pointed tip prodded at the back of her throat before sliding down smoothly and in to her stomach, filling it with precum once more as he body glistened with the slick, slimy, dick-syrup. "Oh, yes! Just like that! Up and down on Daddy's dick... Mmm fuck yourself drunk... chug that precum like the fuckpig you are, cunt. Oh yes... Daddy loves you... I don't care how much you puke just don't stop until I blow in your throat you dirty bitch. This pedo dick is gonna cum."</p><p>Soon enough Malcolm began to shake, "Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" he cried out loudly before thrusting forwards hard. He pinned Alice's head to the other side of the tub and held his dick in her throat as he began to fill her with cum. Rope after rope of hot, thick, sticky, creamy cum erupted from his dick, filling her belly up and running from her nose as her lips were kept locked around his knot. With every churn of his balls more sticky baby batter shot from his raging fuckpole into her stomach, getting her utterly wasted on cum.</p><p>The moment Malcolm's cock exploded with cum, Alice started cumming too. Her body thrashed wildly under him, despite her head being pressed against the side of the tub, her pretty blue eyes rolled up into her head in ahegao as cum squirted from her nostrils freely. She clawed desperately at his thighs, not to get him off her, but to get more into her hungry cock-addicted body.</p><p>When he finally pulled free, she retched and vomited fully onto herself, puking heavily again and again until the tub around her was a white mess of gooey cum. In her drunken orgasmic state, she slid onto the tub floor, writhing and rolling in the cum to soak herself fully in her master's delicious jizz. She tore off what little of her clothes remained until she was completely naked and cumsoaked. A jizz-drunk daughter rolling in her Daddy's cum. The entire time her cunt was squirting cunt juices everywhere, like a little sprinkler, her preteen pussy just kept spraying. Only now was it slowly starting to lessen, her body resting in afterglow bliss.</p><p>Malcolm jerked his cock roughly, coaxing several more huge streams from his dick that splattered across the teen's face and tits. "Ahh yes... Mmm, yes… Now then…" he said as he slipped down to sit at the bottom of the tub. "I just wanna fuck your cunt sloppy and gape it until you’re pregnant." he growled out to his cum-drunk, drug-addled daughter.</p><p>She lifted her head at his voice, regaining a tiny bit of lustful control. "Mmm...Are you really, Daddy? Are you really going to fill my cunt up just like your promised? Treat me like a filthy fucktoy and ram my cute little pussy until it's a gaping drooling sloppy cunthole?" she purred at him as she crawled through the cum towards him. She laid her head on his tummy, looking up at him with cute innocent eyes, her voice pleading like a little girl. "Oh, please Daddy, show me! Show me what you like to do!" With such an innocent voice, she could have easily been asking him to show her some DIY, or perhaps how to cook a meal. Her imitation of innocent was perfect...were it not for her tiny hand gripping the head of his cock and guiding it towards her aching hungry fuckslot.</p><p> Malcolm smiled and gently ran his hands across his daughter's body, squeezing at her bubbled ass and tits, using the mix of sexual juices to slather her body, marking her utterly in his musk so it would most likely never wash off. He dipped two slick fingers into her asshole and two into her cunt before fingering her a bit and then running his hands up her body to grip her hips as she angled her preteen twat towards his massive dick. "Ahhh mmm anything you want precious." he growled to his daughter before pulling her down.</p><p>Gravity aided Alice as Malcolm used his powerful arms to pull her down on to him, stretching her fresh, puffy, messy cunt wide around his massive cock as it speared up into her. Her stomach bulged with the massive piece of dickmeat filling her, pressing against her g-spot as it worked in deeper and deeper. Soon enough she felt the familiar feeling of his cock head kissing her cervix and filling her womb with precum before it pushed right passed it, leaving her cunt hugging his knot firmly as his dick was sheathed inside her, bottomed out with her ovaries held open as a river of precum poured in to her quim. "Oh yes! I love my daughter's cunt!" he cried out as he began to hump up into Alice, fucking her hard and deep, making lewd splashed fill the air as he reamed her tiny pussy wide around his mammoth fuckpillar, knocking her up several times over with his precum along as that huge red shaft worked in and out of her pussy, visibly showing his depth thanks to the bulge in her belly.</p><p>If Alice thought her previous orgasm was amazing, she was in for a surprise. Malcolm's cock in her pussy filled her up completely. More than just her cunt and womb, she felt like her entire body and brain were being filled with cock and the primal desire to fuck and breed. It was definitely the milkshake. The pink haze was swimming in her vision, making her feel even more cock-drunk than ever before. As Malcolm started thrusting, she began a bouncing rhythm, spearing herself on his huge pole before rising up almost until it was fully out before slamming back down onto it.</p><p>With every bounce precum gushed from her stretching cunt, and rivers of jizz oozed from her lips and nose. "Oh god...fuck yes! More Daddy More!" she screamed out at him, bracing herself on his chest with both hands as her large tits bounced in time with each thrust. She was in pleasure heaven, her wildest dreams not even coming close to the reality of being naked in a whirling tub, soaked with cum, and bouncing lewdly on the enormous cunt-destroying cock of Malcolm. Vaguely she looked up with dreamy loving expression at him, smiling warmly as his cock utterly destroyed her pussy...and she loved every sensation of it.</p><p>Malcolm panted and moaned out as he felt Alice begin to ride his dick so perfectly with those long, deep motions. His powerful hands slipped up her body from her ass, dragging his short claws gently over her cum coated flesh before he grasped her huge tits and squeeze them firmly. Malcolm bit down on one of her nipples and rolled it between his teeth before releasing it. A second later he bit down around her tit, cradling it in his mouth as he began to use it gently like a chew toy while his tongue rolled over her nipple and covered her breast in drool. His hands squeezed her breasts close to her chest, making the mounds perk outwards from her body as he played with them. His hips continued to slam that cock up into her pussy, flattening her g-spot out over and over again as his cock head used her cervix like a second pussy. With every bounce that huge knot would crush to her pussy lips and clit, sending jolts of pleasure cascading into Alice's mind as wet "schlop" sounds filled their air every time she came crashing down on to her Daddy's massive dog dick.</p><p>Every thrust had two waves of pleasure: The rush of brain numbing ecstasy from his huge cock plunging along her cunt, and the mind-shattering explosions of pleasure from the cock head popping through her cervix to push into her actual womb and stirring up her entire body. No ordinary girl could possible survive such a thing, let alone cum from it. But Alice was the perfect fucking machine. Young, flexible, lewd, nasty, obscene, wanton, preteen, and oh so horny! As she pulled his cock almost out, she would give a moan of longing for his cock, followed by a squeak of mini orgasm as he slammed back inside. The sound echoed around the tub as the juices rose around them, soon when she landed, she was half-splashing onto the surface of precum, cum and cunt juices.</p><p>She gazed into the silvery fluid and almost came from the sight. She saw Malcolm's pleasurable questioning glance, "Oh nothing Daddy, I was just looking at my reflection!" she said with dazed drunk smile, "I looked a disgusting little doggy whore!" she giggled in a sing-song voice, "I mean look at me!" she said, wiggling her tits in his face, moaning as he sucked her nipples hard. "I'm soaked in fucksauce, getting cunt-raped by my Daddy, after blowing his huge doggy cock and swallowing a whole gallon of cum!" She leaned in close to his ear, her loud voice suddenly lowered to a sultry seductive whisper no preteen should know how to use...</p><p>"I. Am. A. Slut. I'm your cute sweet daughter...but I'm also your filthy. Cock-hungry. Cum-drunk. Nasty. Piece of Preteen Cuntflesh!" she moaned for him, not sure where she herself came up with such obscene words. "I love you so much...and I love the way you fill up my entire body with fucking...and sex...and more fucking!"</p><p>Malcolm said nothing expect "I love you too baby!" before kissing Alice long and hard. His tongue began to roll about inside her mouth, as the speed and power of his thrusts steadily increased. Soon he was pistoning that massive cock up into the preteen's twat for tonnage, making his balls clap against her ass and turn her pale, milky flesh a bright red. Alice was tilted back until her face submerged beneath all the slop in the tub, leaving her tits poking free like two mountains out of the ocean as he hammered his cock down and forwards into her womb over and over. His knot began to slip in and out of her pussy, stretching it out more as he prepared to knot and breed her fully.</p><p>Malcolm kept her held under as he jack-hammered her cunt, only bringing her up every so often to get a breath of air or to bite or kiss at one of her tits. He moaned out deeply and then lifted her from the slop after several moments of fucking her, letting her head and shoulders rest against one of the benches in the tub as he moved between her legs, ramming his dick down in to her as he trained her pussy to fit him like a glove. "Yes, baby yes... I want you fucking pregnant." he growled you as he humped at her incessantly, making precum drool from her pussy as he drove his dick forwards in to her non-stop and bottomed out in her womb.</p><p>Being so drunk, Alice barely noticed being under water, she simply licked and slurped up the cummy mess into her tummy. Sensing Malcolm loved her being absolutely filthy and depraved in sex, she decided to show him how bad she could be. Every time she pulled up from the sticky muck, she retched and puked the cum up onto her tits for him to smear and massage, again and again she retched cum all over herself and the huge bulge in her tummy. Her pretty face was a mess, and her bright blond hair saturated with cum and she loved it.</p><p>By now, her once tight little pussy was stretched beyond recognition. What should have been a tiny 2-inch little slit kept shut in virginity was now a gaping 6-inch-wide slack pink tunnel filled with monstrous canine cock. The knot threatened to stretch her even wider, almost as wide as a birthing canal, driving Alice's inebriated mind insane with pleasure. "Fuuuuckkk Daddy, Knock me up! Make me pregnant! I'm going to be your preteen preggo whore slut!" she screamed deliriously.</p><p>Malcolm shuddered with pleasure. Hearing his daughter cry to be bred and feeling her pussy milking his cock so expertly was just too much to take. He could hold back no longer and so Malcolm threw his head back and let out a thunderous howl of ecstasy as he slammed his dick forwards into Alice's cunt as his knot swelled. A wet, lewd "schlorp" filled the air as that knot was stuffed into the preteen human's cunt, bulging her belly out more as his knot swelled, tying both of them firmly together. Hot, thick, sticky, fertile cum began to erupt from his dick like a geyser, filling Alice's womb to overflowing on the first shot alone. More cum back flowed up her Fallopian tubes and into her ovaries, knocking her up many times over before the seed began to pour from her womb and into her pussy. Her belly swelled with all the seed her Daddy was pumping into her pussy, making her already look pregnant before highly pressurized cum began to squirt from her pussy around his knot. "Geeett Preeegnant!" howled the husky as he emptied his nuts into his daughter's pussy, breeding her the very same day he'd adopted her and taken her virginity on. He bucked and shuddered against her, driving that knot in a bit deeper with uncontrolled thrusts before his orgasm began to slowly subside and then cease all together, leaving him panting. He smiled and sighed as he leaned forwards, moving onto his side on the bench and pulling Alice up against him as he let out soft, happy, loving coos. " Daddy's so proud. Mmm, you are so sexy and good Alice. Never ever leave. I wanna keep you forever so I can fuck you everyday baby. I love you. God you’re so hot." he panted out as he cradled her freshly impregnated preteen to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Celebrity Fuck-Off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice meets some of the other girls 'saved' by Malcolm, finding herself in an all-star cast of celebrities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice woke early in the morning in a new bed. It was incredibly comfortable and took at least half an hour for her to even open her eyes and roll out. Yawning luxuriously, Alice pondered her newly adopted life. She had only been adopted for a week...an obscene blur of being Malcolm's personal fuckslut daughter. She had spent the entire time naked, or dressed in a slutty outfit for Malcolm's nasty fetishes. Every day her holes were deliciously fucked to a sloppy gaping cumsoaked mess, and within moments of tasting a cumshake or other bimbo product, her used holes tightened back up into near-virgin tightness. Every conceivable position was used - missionary, doggy, pile-driving, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, helicopter, spread-eagle, and others.</p><p>Towards the end of the week, Malcolm had suggested she meet some of the other 'rescues'. These were girls who showed promise in talent, skill, beauty and other qualities that he liked. They were his pet girls that served as his performers and utter fuckwhores, but he didn't really consider his daughters. In another world, they would have been actresses, singers, real pornstars, and other amazing professions. To do so, he drove them both to his Valentine Production Studios, placing Alice into a room at the Bimbo Stables.</p><p>As Alice left her room, she found herself in the hallway of the Bimbo Stables. Several girls could be seen walking passed, most of them naked though a few were in nightgowns, teddies, lingerie, or pajama bottoms and many of them were dripping or covered in cum as well. From the end of the long building the sound of laughing and running water could be heard. Inside was a large, plush changing room with many mirrors, several sinks and countertops, many outlets, several seats and more. Beyond that was a locker room of sorts with cubbies for storing belongings and a long line of shower heads along the far wall. Tinted windows that obscured the outside were placed at intervals between every shower head on the wall. There was also a sauna and a whirlpool which weren't currently being used.</p><p>Many of the girls laughed and splashed in the water happily while TV in the corner showed porn, Saturday morning cartoons, and more; one even showing a training video very similar to the one Malcolm had used on Alice the previous night. The girls frolicked in the water, bathing, splashing one another, some making out, other holding each other, some fucking, and more. Many of the girls Alice recognized in as celebrities from her childhood, though they had much more sex appeal to them now. One last post-note said "Get cleaned up and enjoy yourself. Get to know the girls, they're your sister-sluts now." said the note.</p><p>At first Alice walked around the shower, not really showering, but talking to the girls to find out who was here. There was an amazing number of young famous people. Some of them were young like her, others were older, but everyone sported the amazing bodies made possible by the Bimbo line of products. That lady who was in pirates of the Caribbean...Keira Knightley...now had a gigantic set of bouncy G tits and sex-thirsty eyes. She had her tongue currently buried in the cunt of Jessica Alba, who was clearly groping herself for the benefit of the cameras.</p><p>A little further on, she found a nice little clique of beautiful schoolgirls, who were showering with their skimpy mini-skirts and dress shirts on. Their nipples showed vividly through the fabric. As Alice introduced herself, she shared kisses all around, and more than a few cheeky pussy rubs with the girls. They were all fucking horny, but genuinely nice...except that one over there...what was her name? That short haired blond girl currently slapping the asses of all the girls around her. She used to be Hannah Montana.</p><p>Miley slapped the asses of a few of her clique; Britney, The Spice Girls, Jessica Simpson, and Christina Aguilera. She was obviously the leader of the group, though she was also the youngest. The young teenager chuckled a bit before doing a slutty dance a, acting like she was stripping before dropping all the way to the floor and rubbing at her cunt and tits right in front of one of the windows. As the morning sun poured through the tinted glass it became apparent that there were people standing on the other side of the windows, men from the looks of them and they were all beating off as they watched the girls shower. Malcolm himself was in his lavish penthouse watching the show as he slowly jerked himself off. Miley raised her ass up, dragging her cunt and ass along the window before her eyes settled on Alice and a scowl crossed her face. She then snapped her fingers and began to move towards Alice with all the rest of her clique in tow. It was clear some sort of confrontation was about to happen.</p><p>Alice was completely new here, but in the short time she had been there, she had already gathered a good number of friends. The ordinary girls who weren't celebrities seemed naturally drawn to Alice. As Miley crossed the large shower floor, her posse gathered around her, forming a wave motion that couldn't be ignored. Equally, as Alice turned to confront her, a wave-front of the non-celebrity girls formed as well. By the time Miley got face to face with Alice, both girls stood at the head of a divided room...divided decisively in Alice's favor.</p><p>"Well look what we have here, sluts...a nubile amateur, come thinking she can waltz in here as Daddy's 'Adopted Daughter'." smirked Miley. Snapping her fingers in Alice's face, pulling her hand back to narrowly escape having it bitten by the feisty young preteen. "Did you think you could just come in here and take over as the prized favorite? I got news for you, bitch... we were once all the 'favored girl'. He'll fuck you and breed you and shower you with gifts until you're nothing more than a sloppy knocked up jizz-mop...and then he finds a new little toy, and you're just a cunt by the wayside. In here, no one's favorite. And I'm boss!" she said.</p><p>Alice looked Miley up and down for a second before laughing right in her face. "You? A favorite? Yeah, a favorite appetizer...a favorite pastime maybe... You were hotter as Hanna Montana, you know, before you went batshit crazy and cut your hair and lessened your pussy and ass." she snapped back at Miley. "And how are YOU the boss here?" She glanced at each of the girls behind Miley, "She can sing...and She can Dance...and She can act...and She's hell beautiful." she said, winking at Emma Watson, who couldn't resist licking her lips at Alice.</p><p>"I get everyone... ANYONE else being queen bitch here... but not you. You've got the ass of a chicken: plucked, fucked, and stuffed with lemons!" she said, to gales of laughter from around the shower. Miley went red in the face, raising up her fists to strike Alice, but Alice was smarter, grabbing the liquid soap and squirting a splash over Miley's face to blind her. As Miley tried to wipe it off, Alice tackled her, and the pair slipped onto the floor.</p><p>Malcolm watched as the little confrontation began to grow to a head inside the showers. He grinned a bit, especially when he saw Alice snap at Miley. However, he wasn't about to let this get out of hand. He needed all of his bimbos working together and loving one another. Miley could be a mean bitch, but she pushed all the other girls to do better so Malcolm tolerated it, and even praised her for it at times. He knew that this wouldn't sit well with Alice however, and he saw that this may be the time to step in.</p><p>Malcolm rang a few of the studs in the stables and told them to meet him in the Bimbo Stables before he headed down himself. Meanwhile more guests had changed over to watch what was going on while more men crowded around the windows and continued to jack off in anticipation to see how this turned out. What Miley said wasn't entirely true, Malcolm cared for every single one of his girls in some way, which is why he brought them here. And while they all had been his favorites at one point in time, and still were depending on how he felt that day, none of them had stolen his heart like Alice.</p><p>About five minutes or more would pass before Malcolm and a group of 15 other studs all came strutting into the showers, bodies on full display and massive dicks hanging and drooling musky precum own to the floor. "What's going on here ladies?" said Malcolm with a grin.</p><p>Malcolm stepped into the shower just after Miley and Alice hit the floor. He stood there a moment and smiled as he watched the two, shapely young blondes wrestle; their wet tits smashed together as their smooth, ivory bodies writhed and long, smooth, slender legs flailed. Malcolm cock hardened and he moved forwards with a large horse and a bull. The two studs were each packing their own massive dicks that hung proudly and limply from their sheaths. It was clear the studs were happy to be in the Bimbo Stables, as were all of them, and from the looks of things none of them, including Malcolm, had received their morning milking yet.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Malcolm as he grasped Miley by her hair and Alice by her leash before pulling the two girls apart. "Alright ladies, I'm fairly sure I know what going on here. Alice if you want respect you've got to earn it from all the girls so use this to show them your skills. And Miley if you feel threatened why don't you prove who the better bimbo is? No need to mess up each other's pretty faces, after all imagine the hell you two could raise together." he said with a playful grin.</p><p>As he pulled them both close. Their tits were smashed to his body as he took both girls in to a heated kiss, rolling his tongue along theirs as his hands dipped down to grab, squeeze, and finger their puffy cunts. He growled into the kiss as his slowly hardening dick leaked precum across their knees, shins and drooled it down on to their feet. "Finally, he broke the kiss and grinned. "Alright girls. I think everyone knows what this means..." he said as he loosened his grip on them. "We have a slut off!" he said before many people applauded or pound on the windows with excitement.</p><p>The two girls were not to be easily placated, and both were glaring bloody murder at each other. Luckily, with Malcolm's precum smeared over their tummies and legs, their hatred soon turned to eager fucklust to out-fuck each other. At the sound of 'Slut off', the entire room burst into applause and cheers, and many of the cameras instantly turned towards the pair of them, the other girls moving to the edges of the room to give them space. Miley gave Alice a nasty grin..."You're done for now bitch... I'm going to fuck your brains out until you can't remember you own name...then I'm going to put you in the smallest room in the stables and use you as my doormat!" she growled. Alice narrowed her eyes back at Miley, "Only one person can fuck my brains out properly and that's Daddy! But I guess you wouldn't know that would you...Daddy only goes 100% on the girls he really loves!"</p><p>The bull and horse moved in to hold each of the girls apart. The horse's long hard cock keeping Alice back, while Miley stroked the bull's cock slowly, watching the screen above the showers. Looking up, Alice could see the display showing "SLUT OFF!" with a spinning wheel of fortune style with different categories written on it. Malcolm clicked a button, and the pretty gameshow host gave the wheel a quick spin. Everyone's eyes were on the screen as the wheel turned slowly, eventually stopping on.... precum inflation!</p><p>The girl on the screen explained: In this round of Slut-off challenge both girls have 10 minutes to give a sloppy nasty blowjob to the assigned stud! The goal is to coax and hold in as much precum as possible, gathering the most precum without vomiting any up, or causing the stud to cum! It is a challenge of pleasure control and inflation control!</p><p>"Well I know you can please me baby, but you got to prove it to everyone that you're the top whore on the ranch, and Daddy's precious little girl. So that means you'll be taking on as many studs as you can handle, and Miley's been our champ for a while now, so you got your work cut out for you. So, make daddy proud baby." murmured Malcolm to his gorgeous daughter.</p><p>The smell of dick and musky precum from the 15 different males mixed with the steam from the showers as the studs all circled around Miley and Alice, standing shoulder to shoulder as they worked their own, and in some cases each other's dicks. Globs, trickles, and heavy flows of precum fell to the floor around the girls. Closest to Miley were Malcolm, the bull, and a massively hung shark with a uncut cock and they all smiled down at Miley as they waited for her to choose who she'd be sucking off, each one praying it would be them. Near Alice were two equines and an elephant, each of them packing some serious heat between their legs as their precum drooled from their huge, semi-hard, floppy dicks. The smell in the air was so potent that all of the girls began to ovulate, an instant reaction thanks to their steady diets of Bimbo-snacks; today would be a good day for breeding on the ranch, that was for sure.</p><p>After some pushing and shoving, Alice and Miley were kneeling back to back in the middle of the 15-strong circle of studs. All the studs had to stop stroking themselves and each other, as that was technically cheating. "Ready...go!" Miley and Alice launched themselves at the forest of thick shafts and cocks with their mouths open wide. The room filled with the lewd sounds of cocks being stroked and sucked as the teen and preteen licked, slurped, and sucked those cocks for all they were worth.</p><p>Alice was especially skilled, managing to tickle the balls of the large shark she was sucking, winking up at him as he dumped dollop after dollop of thick hot precum down her throat. Her tummy was beginning to bulge as she moved onto the next huge stud... a mammoth sized elephant whose cock crammed right down into her tummy. She gave a sexy little shimmy as she swallowed hard, blowing him with her actual throat as he filled her with his load of precum. Just before he came, she pulled him out with a slimy wet pop. She grinned, letting a little precum trickle down her chest.</p><p>It was getting intoxicating among them all. Behind her, Miley was doing her best to keep up. She was good, and it was hard to tell who was getting the most precum. Several times Miley came dangerously close to making some of the studs cum, and she had to pause to let them cool off, wasting precious seconds! The girls worked around the men slowly, until the time ticked down to 0! "And stop! let's have a look at the nasty little cockslop sluts!" said the announcer, as the studs moved back with aching blue balls, Miley and Alice were revealed, both girls' tummies bulging obscenely, precum smeared over their faces and tits.</p><p>Alice was satisfied until she looked round to see Malcolm leaning back in rapture, his cock sunk down Miley's throat. "HEY! That's not fair! Time's up!" she called out, reaching over to pull Miley off Malcolm. Miley fended her off for a moment or two, taking a few good slurps of Malcolm's fat thick cock. When she finally did come off, she stuck her tongue out at her, taunting her with the extra precum in her tummy, "Too bad newbie!" she taunted... Alice was furious, she could have slapped her! That was DADDY'S cock! and therefore...Alice's main cock to play with! Before she could exact her revenge though, two scales were brought out to see how much precum they had each gathered.</p><p>Miley stepped up first, she huffed and leaned over the bin, retching, and sticking her first down her throat, with a disgusting retching sound, she threw up into the bin, gushes of precum oozing and glopping out into the container. Again, and again she hoofed until finally her tummy was flat and normal. "4 liters!" called out the announcer.</p><p>Alice stepped up to her container next, but instead of pushing her own tummy, she turned to glance grinning at Malcolm before beckoning to one of the other studs, the elephant with the enormous cock. "Excuse me, Mr. Elephant...could you do me a favor?" she asked so sweetly. "I'm not strong enough to push my tummy from the outside to get it all out. I'd really appreciate it..." she said, leaning closer to him, "If you could jam your huge fucking cunt-breaking cock up my pussy and rape the precum out of my tummy!" Everyone gasped then looked on with excitement as the Elephant stud lined up and RAMMED his huge tree-trunk sized cock into her cunthole.</p><p>With the impact, Alice immediately hurled up a gush of precum, each thrust pounding out more precum as her tummy was squeezed from the inside from the intense fucking. It took only minutes for every last precum drop to be fucked out of her, and in the process, the elephant came inside her cunt, gushing a huge fountain of thick white elephant jizz into her snatch! "4.6 Liters! Alice wins Round 1" the announcer declared happily, as the elephant collapsed onto his back completely spent.</p><p>Malcolm smiled proudly at Alice as she took the huge load of elephant cum up her cunt while puking her winnings into the bucket. As his daughter came out victorious in the first round Malcolm couldn't help but applaud a bit. As Miley shot him a dirty look, he slapped her firmly across her ass before pulling the slutty, bimbofied pop star up against him. His muzzle locked with hers and he began to let her suckle on his tongue as his dick rolled and ground against her. He was trying to get Alice a bit jealous so she would perform to her full potential and really show the girls what she could do; plus Malcolm loved his celebrity bimbos the most out of all of the bimbos on his ranch... usually. Malcolm turned Miley around and started to hotdog her ass as his hands moved up to grope and fondle her huge tits as the screen above began to play again.</p><p>The wheel spun and people watched with excitement as it slowed on the screen before finally coming to rest on "Gangbangers Ball". Cheers erupted as those red-painted ruby lips appeared on the screen and the Bimbo song could be heard playing in the background, making all of the girls' eyes glaze over a little bit. "To win Gangbanger's Ball each girl must take on eight dicks at once and finish them all! Ultimately, she can choose how to please them but it's usually two for your cunt and ass, one for your mouth, one for each hand, and one for your tits. The first girl to milk an orgasm from all eight of her studs wins."</p><p>Several more studs had moved into the room and looked excited to be a part of the event. Smaller circles formed around Alice and Miley. The two equines on Alice picked her up along with a massively hung rhino and the shark. A horse dick was pressed to both her holes before the shark pressed against her cunt and the rhino pressed to her ass. At the same time an orca stepped up, slapping his musky dick over her face and drooled precum on to it. A polar bear and jackal pressed their dicks into her hands as Miley was also set up. The popstar had Malcolm and several other males holding her up as they were on their knees, Malcolm's dick pressed to her cunt along with a large t-rex's ebony fuckshaft, and she had her own equine and a demonic looking cat pressed to her asshole as the bull pressed to her lips. A hyena, warthog, and lizard all moved in, pressing to her hands and tits as Alice got her last dick, a huge hellhound cock, pressed right to her tits. "Go!" said the voice before a moment later wet slurps and squelches filled the air as each of the girls got their holes wrecked.</p><p>Alice was getting super jealous of Miley... that little bitch had somehow gotten Daddy Malcolm in her group! How come she did, and Alice didn't! She gasped suddenly as the two horses rammed their equine cocks into her hungry little fuckholes. She moaned deliciously and gave her studs the best innocent pleading eyes she could, knowing how to get the pedo-studs worked up, "Oh please... be gentle on my little cunt and ass! I'm only 12! I'm not old enough to learn about sex usually! she murmured to them, seeing the fucklust rising in their faces. "I mean... that hole's not even for fucking, let alone having two cocks in it! EEEEEEEEE!" she squealed girlishly as the shark jammed home his cock and the rhino almost gored his into her asshole. Alice opened her mouth to tease and taunt them more, but the orca's huge cock soon shut her slutty mouth up. The polar bear and jackal had her hands occupied, and with one or two false starts, the 8 studs had a good rhythm going, slamming, and pounding the little preteen cockwhore's body full of furry delicious incredibly intoxicating cock!</p><p>Despite being punch-drunk on cum and precum, Alice's whore mind still worked hard to give as much pleasure as she could. Whenever she got a breath out, she encouraged them like a true gutter-whore. "UUughhh...come on fuck that cunt! Make it raw and sloppy! I want it gaping wide like my slutty mouth full of cum!" she growled at them, pushing them to rotate often to get the fullest experiences of her body. Miley was good at dirty talk too, but she didn't rotate the studs, which meant they didn't get the full stimulation. All around them the girls and fans were cheering them on, bets being secretly placed on both girls for victory. It was only after a mere five minutes that some of the studs began cumming. The horses came first on both sides, spraying the girls with gooey hypnotic cum. As they withdrew, the other males soon had more space to properly pound the little strumpets as hard as they wanted.</p><p>Malcolm panted and moaned as he gripped Miley's legs tightly and railed his cock up in to her cum-flooded pussy. She had taken several loads of cum so far and it looked like Malcolm wouldn't be too far behind. His balls beat against her ass as she was thoroughly used by the other men. "Ohh yeah, you dirty little popstar whore. Oh, that's it. Milk your master's cock, make me cum in that prefect fucking cunt so I can knock you up with popstar puppies. Ohh, such a good whore!" he panted and moaned out as he rammed his cock deep into Miley as she was worked over by the demonic cat's dick since the equine had already unloaded inside her, as had the saurian.</p><p>Alice was getting much the same treatment as the shark fucking her cunt slammed in to her, making her cervix slip his foreskin back and forth over his bulbous tip before as it pushed in to her already impregnated womb, letting the little barbs tug at her cervix teasingly as his balls clapped against her ass. The rhino continued to ram home bulging her gut out obscenely a he fucked her, nearly splitting her ass with his immense dick as the hellhound used her tits and orca raped her throat. That fat dick tasted of fish, the ocean, precum, and musk as it fucked her throat, stuffing her with even more precum and gagging her over and over.</p><p>Soon enough the cetacean male let out a high-pitched cry as hot cum erupted from his dick and filled Alice's throat with the gooey ballsnot while the hellhound began to paint her tits with cum. The shark, upon seeing the lewd sight was driven over the edge as well and that massive, uncut dick pushed in to the preteen whore and began to fill her with sticky seed, bulging her belly out as the rhino continued to ream her asshole.</p><p>Malcolm cried out loudly and speared his dick deep into Miley, knotting and tying her cunt firmly on his dick as he watched his daughter get the cream filling, she so rightfully deserved. Hot, canine cum flooded the teenage popstar, forcing the cum already inside her out, insuring she'd be giving birth to his pups along with the T-rex's. Miley's belly swelled as did her womb and she could feel herself being further knocked up as her master seeded her deep. This was going to be a close one.</p><p>The announcers watched with the audience as Alice and Miley's orgy-ganbgangs were replayed with the final moments shown side by side, it was narrow indeed. But it seemed both girls had finished off their males at exactly the same time, with not a second between them! The audience clapped and cheered as both girls were brought crawling to the front where the cameras were looking. The two of them were thoroughly fucked, each of them swaying and stumbling with intoxication with the cum. They collapsed against each other, automatically kissing and licking the cum off each other's bodies. "Popstar slut..." moaned Alice. "Perfect Preteen cuntpig..." gasped Miley. It was clear that much of the fight had been fucked out of them at this point, but they still wanted to finish the slut-off. It was all down to the very last round.</p><p>Malcolm smiled happily as he watched Miley and his daughter make out; the two cum drunk sluts busily licking and sucking cum from one another before kissing and snowballing it in to each other's mouths while cum leaked from their wrecked assholes and pussy and ran down their curvaceous, young, nubile bodies. The sound of cum splattering against the windows could be heard as people watched the lewd sight, and bimbos had taken to making out or fucking each other with sex toys.</p><p>The screen came on again, those red lips speaking in the soothing female voice as the Bimbo song played softly in the background. Several of the girls' eyes, including Mileys' went glazed at the sound of that song, and they all smiled. "It's a tie! And for our next and final round ...". the voice went silent for a moment as the wheel reappeared and began to spin. After a bit of whirling it finally came to land on a tiny section. "The Snowball Derby! The rules are simple. The girls can drink as much cum and precum as they want while they are fucked in their ass or pussy by a stud of their choosing. They are only allowed to drink cum and precum fed to them by the other girl, any drink of it on their own ends in immediate forfeit. The girl to get her cock to cum the fastest and feed the other girl the most precum and cum wins.". All of the males, including Malcolm moved forwards, obviously eager to be the ones chosen to fuck the girls, but most would be the ones giving them their shower of nut syrup and ball snot.</p><p>The announcer grinned, as she lifted her own dress to reveal a sloppily fucked cunt, with a cock pounding in and out of her pussy. The whole show she was being filled with hot gooey cum too! "Get ready.... aw who cares... it's the final round! Rapefuck both of them!" she screamed. The males in the shower room surged forward to Alice and Miley, both girls overwhelmed by the cocks thrust in their direction. To them it wasn't a competition any longer, it was a way of life. Every cock coming at them was a fun new game to play: Suck fuck and pass along! Both girls grinned drunken smiles as each of them snowballed again and again, cum splashing over their faces, mostly into their soaked bimbo blonde hair and over their used and abused bodies. Some of it managed to get into their mouths to pass to each other. Admittedly once or twice there had been a sneaky gulp, but there was so much cum everywhere that it didn't matter.</p><p>Soon the two were pressed together face to face, a whole round of males abusing their cunts and asses, using their hands, tits, even armpits as fuck holes to stick their cocks. And in the middle of it all, the two of them licked and kissed Malcolm's thick canine fuckmeat. Each of them moaning in utter ecstasy as their brains were fucked to mush with each other, the Bimbo soundtrack playing in the background. This moment would be burned into their memories...the biggest nastiest fuckfest and gangbang with each other and Daddy...it would make them closer than ever before rather than enemies. Both girls gazed up with worshipful looks in their eyes at Malcolm, pleading together, "Please cum all over us, please mark us as your little fuckdolls and bimbo whores!" they moaned, eagerly kissing each other and tongue wrestling to please him.</p><p>Malcolm moaned out deeply as he watched both girls worship his dick and lick all over it, covering it in salvia and making passionate love to it with their mouths as they spat huge, bulging mouthfuls of precum back and forth to each other. Two strong hands reached out, grasping each girl by the hair before pressing their lips and faces firmly to his mammoth-sized, throbbing, musky red rocket. He began to drag and hump the veiny length along their faces, thrusting down their throats over and over, making sure to take turns trading back and forth so they could each get the taste of his dick and precum. Their throats would bulge out over and over again as he stuffed their gullets, feeding their bellies his smelly, musky, clear, slick, hot precum before overloading their mouths with it so it trickled down their chins. As they teased his dick the sticky syrup ran down on to their faces, matting their hair and glazing them with his musky precum completely.</p><p>Their assholes and cunts were stuffed and reamed by dick after dick, the males sliding in and out as they took turns, a few of them even randomly blowing a hot load inside the girls or across their backs. "Ohh fuck yes you dirty sluts. Daddy loves you!" he cried out before his huge dick began to throb, sending bucket loads of hot, thick, sticky cum cascading down on to their face as it poured from his breeding pillar like a fire hose. He stuffed their throats, making sure to gag and overload their bellies with cream one by one before marking them in more cum.</p><p>The rest of the day was a complete blur of cum, cock, cunt, and sex. All Alice could remember was the wonderful feeling of being absolutely stuffed with cock, being a complete whore on camera, and getting to know Miley's cunt, ass, tits, and lips in the most intimate fashion. The lust fueled orgy spilt over into the rest of the shower, and soon all the girls were getting fucked hard in a mass orgy that exploded over the internet. It was a Slut-off like none before, and the Valentine and Bimbo trademark grew even more famous overnight because of it. Alice would wake up the next morning, completely soaked in dried cum and fuck juices in her bed. But this time, she was draped across Miley, who woke with a drunken smile. "Hey sis... you're one hell of a fuck... I guess you win!" she said, licking her way up Alice's tits to her neck. "but don't expect me not to challenge you for the title... say...oh every month or so!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>